Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a touch panel using a single layer pattern for sensing touch and a touch sensing apparatus including the touch panel.
A touch sensing apparatus corresponds to one of input units constituting an interface between a user and an information communication device using at least one of various display devices. A user may touch an input tool (e.g., a hand or a pen) to a screen of the touch sensing apparatus to easily input information to the information communication device.
Touch sensing apparatuses may be classified into resistive type touch sensing apparatuses, capacitive type touch sensing apparatuses, surface acoustic wave (SAW) type touch sensing apparatuses, and infrared type touch sensing apparatuses according to operating methods. Of these, the capacitive type touch sensing apparatuses have been applied to various devices (e.g., mobile devices) because of their thin thicknesses, excellent endurance, and multi-touch characteristics.
Some of the capacitive type touch sensing apparatuses may confirm touch input information using self-capacitance generating between a touch object and an electrode without an additional driving signal, and others of the capacitive type touch sensing apparatuses may confirm touch input information using mutual-capacitance generated between a driving electrode and a sensing electrode by contact of the touch object.
The capacitive type touch sensing apparatuses using the self-capacitance may have a simple circuit and may be easily realized. However, the capacitive type touch sensing apparatuses using the self-capacitance may not easily confirm multi-touch. On the other hand, the capacitive type touch sensing apparatuses using the mutual-capacitance may easily confirm the multi-touch but should have a double-layered electrode for sensing a touch position.
A technique for integrating the double-layered electrode of the touch sensing apparatus using the mutual-capacitance in one layer has been developed as thicknesses of touch sensing apparatuses have been reduced. Thus, a structure of the electrode pattern of the touch sensing apparatus may become more complex, and an outer interconnection region of the touch sensing apparatus may need a more complex interconnection structure in order to be connected to the electrode pattern. As a result, processes of forming the outer interconnection region may be complicated and a defect rate of the touch sensing apparatus may be increased.